Forgotten - 01
by Cerdwyn
Summary: What happens if Harry had a sister? If that sister was raised by his parents murderer? Was courted by his enemy? When Amy Potter enters Hogwarts, things are turned upside down, as the wizarding world try to compensate for an unexpected Potter .. (this is book one of this series!)
1. Prologue: History

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

I lived on the streets for nine years. My first memories are on the filthy sidewalks in Little Hangleton. Of surviving alone, scavenging. Of sitting on the curb, begging. And of staring up at the forbidding manor on the hill, which the locals called 'The Riddle House', terrified of what went on behind those walls. I often woke up in the middle of the night, screaming, having dreamed of tortures applied within those shadowy windows.

Through the generosity of others I survived, as I'd been given to an orphanage when found all alone. All I had in the world was a little golden key around my neck, left to me by my parents I would assume. Although I didn't see why they would give a baby a key, and leave it on the streets of a small town.

I lived in the orphanage for most of my life, learning to read, write and do a few basic sums. But I never liked it there; I would have been surprised if anyone did. So I hatched a plan to escape, which went well. All too well, I reflected bitterly sometimes. For now I lived on the streets of the cursed town, a little girl who was too thin, good for nothing and garnered pity from the residents. Not enough to take me in though, not that I wanted to live with any of the posh, stuck up snobs who passed me as they entered the bar. One however, did extend generosity. On my ninth birthday, Frank Bryce, Riddle House gardener, took me in. He took me to that manor that I spent so long dreaming – having nightmares – of. Where I wouldn't leave unscarred.


	2. Chapter 1: Snakes of Death

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

As I learnt rather quickly, Mr Bryce took me in out of pity, for a dirty little child on the streets. And that he was growing old, tiring, and the gardens were getting a bit too hard to handle for his old bones. He refused to give up on he manor; despite being suspected of murdering it's previous inhabitants by everyone in the town. I admired his dedication to his job, and the passion in which he viewed the garden. I learnt quickly beneath him, and helped him with the gardens for near two years.

I never went in the manor, though. It was the first, and about the only rule I had. Don't go in the manor. Ever. One of which I was grateful for, remembering all too well the nightmares I'd had following the deaths of the Riddle family in that very hall.

I lay awake, the night before my eleventh birthday, staring out my window at the aforementioned house. Watching a particular window, a golden glow flickering within. I didn't think that it was normal, and I was about to get up to alert Mr Bryce when he banged at my door, before opening it a crack.

"Get dressed there's a light –"

"In the manor. I can see it." I slipped out from under my patched covers – hardly luxurious, but better than a few pieces of newspaper – and changed into clothes before heading downstairs, to meet Mr Bryce, who was lighting a lantern. I grabbed the key hanging on a nail beside the door and my coat before we headed out into the night. As we came to the kitchen door, I shivered slightly, handing the key to Mr Bryce. The manor was giving me the chills, giving off an uneasy feeling. Even though we were probably just going to have to kick some kids out of the manor, I felt scared.

After a moment, we stepped into the dark, cobwebbed, kitchen with all it's unused, and out-dated implements. I stared around with a morbid interest in the house I was forbidden from entering. Mr Bryce led us through an archway in the far wall to the stairs, ignoring the dark corridors on the way. I pulled my coat tighter about myself, looking up the stairs towards the room with the flickering firelight highlighting the frame. Slowly we crept up them, hesitating every time one of them creaked, until we were hovering outside the door to the family room. I audaciously leaned forward, peeking through the semi-open door into the room. The light was coming from the fireplace, and placed before it was a high-backed chair.

Inside were two men, one seated in the chair, the other scurrying about, apparently doing his bidding. The snatches of conversation I heard added to that theory.

"Yes Master… but the boy… not only the boy, Master?"

"Not only the boy, Wormtail." The man who appeared to be in charge, whom the other – Wormtail – had called master, had a high voice, I noticed.

"But how… killed his family…"

"Nagini tells me that the old muggle and the …"

I was still trying to figure out their conversation when Mr Bryce pulled me back, pushing me into the shadows to the left of the door. I opened my mouth to protest and froze as a short, rat-faced man opened the door and gestured Mr Bryce in. Only then did I see the snake lazily making its way into the room. It was huge, I thought, even by snake standards. It was a deep emerald green, and at least as tall as me in length.

"And the girl?"

"I – I cannot see her, Master." The short man stuttered, peering nervously around the landing. The snake turned from the door, turned towards me. It curled around my legs and up my body, and I shuddered, stifling a scream. It came to rest loosely around my chest with its' head resting on my shoulder. I cringed away from its forked tongue that flickered near my face. The man found my face, eyes following the snake around my body.

"Come inside. You do not wish to displease my Master." He smiled cruelly, but his eyes were emotionless, flat. Slowly, I walked forward, out of the shadows, into the room. The snake left me for the man in the chair, and a whimper escaped my lips as the last of its tail flickered across my sneakers.

"Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guests a proper greeting."

The ratty man – Wormtail – did as he was bid. I eyed him uneasily, unable to see the man that sat in the chair near the fire. From the chair, there was a slight movement, as something long and thin rose from behind the chairs' back.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

I saw a flash of bright green light, temporarily blinding me. When the light cleared from my vision, Mr Bryce was on the ground. I ran to him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Mr Bryce? Mr Bryce?" I called, shaking him. He didn't move. His body flopped slightly underneath my hand, and I recoiled. He was dead. My head started spinning alarmingly, and I hit the ground nearby him, unconscious.

* * *

When I awoke, I was tied to a chair. A comfortable chair, but I suppose that didn't really matter at the moment, because I was still bound to a chair, comfortable or not. And when I opened my eyes, I found I was blindfolded.

'_This just gets better and better!_' I thought, semi-hysterically. My breathing picked up as I wondered what was going to happen to me. They killed Mr Bryce, were they going to kill me too? Why wasn't I already dead then?

Who were these people?

"She is awake, Wormtail." The man with the high voice, said. He spoke to me, and I felt his cold words cut through me like knives. "What is your name?"

I kept my mouth stubbornly shut. I wasn't going to tell these murderers anything. They were going to kill me or they weren't, playing along wasn't going to help my case any.

"_Crucio!_"

I screamed as pain exploded through my whole body. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt, as my whole body went hot, then cold, and my skin crawled against the pain. I shut my mouth, biting into my lip, trying to bear it. I was barely aware when blood rushed through my mouth, coating my tongue. Tears were soaking my blindfold, and I let a small whimper escape, refusing to scream again.

And as soon as it began, it stopped.

"What is your name, girl? We do not play around."

I hesitated for a moment, swallowing the blood. "Sophie." I finally whispered. The pain began again, and I screamed as it started. It didn't last as long this time, and I sobbed when it ended, as my body trembled.

"You are lying to me, girl. That is not a good idea. What is your name?"

"Amy." I told them reluctantly, recoiling as far back into my chair as I could.

"Your last name?"

I kept quiet for a moment, but opened my mouth before they started the pain again, however they did that. "Potter." I whispered. There was silence following this, and I sat still, hoping that this wasn't cause for the torture. "Does she lie, Master?" Wormtail asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"No, she doesn't."

"But Harry Potter never had a sister." He said. "Master, the night you killed the Potters there were only three people in the house. There was not a girl-child."

"We don't know that for sure. Perhaps you were wrong in your information, Wormtail. You were the one who told me that little Harry was an only child." He returned his attention to me again. "How old are you?"

"Ten, mister." I didn't dare raise my voice above a whisper. I was remembering the nightmares I had on the streets, of the tortures here. I never realised how true they were.

"And when do you turn eleven?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow."

"You think the letter will come for her, Master?" Wormtail asked after another moment of silence.

"Yes, Wormtail. I think it will. However, if it doesn't then Nagini can have her. I doubt the old man would be much of an enjoyable meal." There was another silence. "Take her to a spare room."

"Yes, Master."

I was unbound from the chair and led away from the fire, being pushed through a door. As I was fumbling with the blindfold, I heard the lock click behind me.


	3. Chapter 2: Owls and Burns

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

I wasn't allowed out the room I was in for several days, with an ensuite being conveniently attached to the room I was in. I suspected it was once the master bedroom, with the large but empty wardrobe and lavish furnishings, and it's own private bathroom. I was glad to find that the house still had running water despite being supposedly abandoned.

Once a day, Wormtail would open the door a fraction and shove in a small jug of water and some food. Not much of the latter, but enough that I wasn't about to starve to death. Not that it mattered – I didn't have any weight to lose from living on the streets for most of my life. Food had been more plentiful with Mr Bryce – I swallowed the lump forming in my throat – but not abundant.

About a week or so later, Wormtail collected me, leading me roughly out to the main room where the fire was still burning. The snake was curled on the mat some like twisted dog, and the high backed chair was in the same place. Wormtail handed me a thick envelope, which was sealed with a piece of already broken wax. I turned it over to see my name imprinted on the front in cursive writing that I struggled to read. Curiously, the letter had no stamp. Slowly I opened it, and took out the first piece of paper, reading it slowly.

_Dear Amy Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on the first of September. We await your return owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

The second page was the mentioned list; listing items I'd never even heard of. I looked up from the thick paper, towards the high-backed chair where Wormtail's' master sat. "What's this?" I asked of him.

"It's your acceptance form to the Wizarding School here in Britain. You are a witch, Amy Potter, and you will go to Hogwarts." He stated it as an order, and I shifted uncomfortably. Going to a school, getting away from here would be a good thing, right? But this had to be some kind of joke, witches weren't real, and I told him as much.

He laughed coldly, before raising the thin stick I'd seen the night before – could it really be a wand? He levitated the snake sitting on the rug, which hissed, annoyed, before it was set back down on the rug.

And this man was telling me I could do these things? Being a witch would be pretty awesome, I thought, but the men in front of me had killed Mr Bryce with their wands. And they had made that pain happen. Was that was magic was? I didn't want that, but I kept quiet.

"But how am I getting this stuff?" I waved the list of equipment that I held.

"One of my followers has a son going this year as well. He will take you to gather your equipment."

"When?" I squeaked, staring at the chair, disbelievingly.

"Tomorrow. For now, we need to be able to track you, to ensure you stay here. You will be of much use to us, Amy Potter. Now, Wormtail…"

Wormtail grabbed me, pushing me forward. He pushed up my left sleeve, and blindfolded me again, before the snake – Nagini – coiled around my torso, trapping my arms as efficiently as any bindings. A small, cold hand took my arm, and shivers traversed my spine. A searing pain, not dissimilar to last nights began, although only on my left arm. The smell of burning flesh began to fill the air and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke again, I was in my room, with a throbbing on my left arm. Pulling up my sleeve I examined it. Burned into my skin was a black skull, with a snake twisting through it. I assumed it was burned, from what I recalled of the night before, however it looked very much like a tattoo. I fell out of the bed in my hurry to get up, and walked to the door, about to bang on it when it swung open. Wormtail stood in the doorway.

"_He_ wants to see you." He muttered to me. I stormed past him, towards the high-backed chair where _he_ still sat.

"Amy." He addressed me coolly, and I stopped, more hesitant now. "I assume you want to know what I did to your arm."

I glared at the back of the chair. "I know _what_ you did, I can see it, can't I? I want to know _why!_"

"Why, Amy? I did it so we don't lose you. You see, it is the Dark Mark. It marks you as mine." His voice was mocking, but with no more warmth in it than previously. "You see, through this mark, we know where you are, and we can summon you. It is an honour that you were given such."

"Honour?" I spluttered. "I am _not_ yours, and I never will be!"

"We will see about that, Amy Potter." His voice was contemptuous. I turned to walk away, but Wormtail stopped me, standing in my path.

"And, Amy? You are strictly forbidden to tell anyone about that, or us. Though I hardly believe you'd show anyone that mark, as it would result in immediate and dire consequences from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. If you do, though, we will know, and you will be severely punished."

"Is that all?" I asked venomously. I had never hated anyone more. I had never really hated anyone at all, but that was irrelevant.

"And your escort will be coming in an hour's time."

I stalked back to my room.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Malfoys

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

An hour later, Wormtail opened my door and led me out into the main room once again. There was a tall man kneeling next to the chair. He was very pale, with long blonde hair, and cold grey eyes, which he turned on me as soon as I entered the room. Back near the door to the room, stood a boy who must've been his son, who had pale, pointed features, with white blond hair, just like his father. His eyes were frozen silver, with which he regarded me as curiously as I examined him. And beside him was his mother. She was blonde, like the rest of her family, but had blue eyes, just as cold as her husband's. They were all impeccably dressed, and my ripped jeans and tattered shirt made me feel even more inferior.

"Amy, this is Mr and Mrs Malfoy, and their son, Draco. They will be taking you to Diagon Alley, to get your school required equipment."

"Perhaps better clothing as well, Master." Mr Malfoy said, eyeing my like I was some form of disgusting insect.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a very pleasant trip.

Travelling into London was not pleasant, as Mr Malfoy gripped my upper arm, and spun, and the world dissolved. I felt like I was being pulled in every which direction, and when we landed on solid ground once more, I doubled over, stumbling away from him. A second later, a pop echoed in the small, empty street we were standing in, and Mrs Malfoy and her son appeared nearby us. He didn't look bothered at all by whatever had just happened.

"Narcissa, would you please take her while I go exchange some galleons into muggle money. We had better sort out her clothing first." Mr Malfoy said, and his wife nodded, beginning to lead me to one end of the street where I saw people moving back and forth. I followed her, shoving my hands deep into my coat pockets despite the heat. I needed the sleeves of my coat to cover the mark on my arm, which I scowled at.

A moment later, Mr Malfoy joined us again, looking distastefully around at the people moving across the street. The Malfoys led me into the nearest clothing store and I obediently followed, looking around at the racks of clothing. I'd seen such stores in Little Hangleton, though smaller, but never ventured into one, not having any money. I looked uncertainly to Mr Malfoy, who gestured around.

"Pick some clothes." He instructed. "Draco, assist the girl." Dismissing us, he turned to his wife.

I turned to look at Draco who was eyeing me up.

"Come on." He instructed leading me into the depths of the store. He went through the racks, pulling out several pieces of clothing, passing them back to me. The first short-sleeved shirt he pulled out I started at, shaking my head.

"Er, I'd like long sleeved shirts." I told him, speaking for the first time. He looked at me oddly, before shrugging and putting the shirt back, pulling out two or three long sleeved ones and passing them to me.

When my arms were loaded with a variety of clothing, he led me to the back of the store where there was a curtained off section, and told me to try on the pieces. A few of which he discarded after I'd shown him, but finally we got through the stack. His father paid for the clothes, and Draco silently handed me some of the recently purchased items to put on before we left the store, taking my old clothes and discarding them I assumed. Dressed now in a light long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans that wasn't ripped and worn, I followed the Malfoy family out the door of the store, carrying a few bags of clothes already.

After this, we teleported, or whatever that was, again, appearing in a bustling cobblestoned street full of people wearing flowing robes and carrying the oddest items. I didn't think we were in London anymore, as the shops said things like Quality Quidditch Supplies and shops that sold telescopes and cauldrons, owls and piles of books. Eyes wide, and forgetting I wasn't happy with the Malfoy family I followed Draco down the street.

We went to Gringotts first, the wizarding bank. It was huge, towering over all the other buildings by far. It was snowy white, with a pair of bronze doors, then silver ones, both flanked by short creatures that the Malfoys told me were goblins, looking down their noses at my lack of knowledge.

Leading me to a desk, a goblin asked me for my key. I looked at him blankly for a moment, before I realized the little golden key that I wore must have more meaning then I thought. Draco snorted elegantly at my moment of confusion. Warily I handed the key over to the goblin that then escorted me to my vault, along with Mr Malfoy while Mrs Malfoy went to her son's. When my vault, number 687 was opened, I stared in shock. There were towers of stacked gold, silver and little bronze coins.

"How much do I take?" I asked Mr Malfoy, surprised. He tossed me a drawstring bag, twice the size of both my hands.

"Fill it." He said abruptly. While I did, he explained the conversion to me: 493 Knuts to 17 Sickles and 17 Sickles to 1 Galleon. Knuts were the little bronze ones, the silver was Sickles and the Galleons were the gold.

After I filled that, he led me outside, where we met again with Draco and Mrs Malfoy. The two adults then led Draco and me to a busy looking shop with a sign reading 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', before heading off for their own business while we were getting our robes fitted.

Draco and I had just been measured when a skinny boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses entered. I stared, because other than Draco he was the first wizard my age. At least I assumed he was a wizard. He also looked pretty similar to me – the same hair and eye colour. He stared at me for a moment, frowning, probably just as confused about our likeness as I was. Draco stole his attention from me, though, talking to him. I listened idly to their conversation.

"… Harry Potter." the other guy said. I froze. Was he saying he was Harry Potter? Or were they just talking about a guy named Harry Potter? Was Potter a common last name in this world? They couldn't be talking about a normal person – a muggle – Draco was too stuck up for that.

"… Slytherin. I personally wouldn't want to be put in Hufflepuff." Draco was saying arrogantly to the newcomer. Slytherin? Hufflepuff? I had no idea what Draco was talking about, and neither did the boy, I figured, from the look of confusion on his face. Before I could ask any questions, his robes were done and he left. I sidled closer to Draco, careful of the pins and the lady holding them.

"Who was he?" I asked, nodding at the door. Draco stared at me in horror.

"That was Harry Potter. You saw his scar? The Dark Lord gave him that. Tried to kill him, but it backfired. He's the only person to survive the spell. Next to the Dark Lord, and possibly Dumbledore – " he spat the name, "– he is probably the most famous wizard of all."

Harry Potter … possibly my brother. I stared at the door wondering. The Malfoy family didn't know who I was. Wormtail's master had only told them my name was Amy, that I was very important and to be protected... with severe consequences if they failed. I turned back to Draco.

"Who's Dumbledore?" I asked, slightly more confidently. He stared at me more.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts. You'll get to see him when school starts. Do you actually not know these things?"

I nodded. "Can you answer my questions?"

He looked uncertain, but remembered what Wormtail's master had said. "I suppose…"

"What's Slytherin? And Hufflepuff?" The women finished our robes and we moved on to Flourish & Blotts, the bookstore.

"They're two of the four Hogwarts houses. There's Slytherin, which all of my family have been in for generations, represented by the snake. There's Hufflepuff, which is the badger, there's Ravenclaw, which is the eagle, and bloody Gryffindor, the lion. Each house has different values, which is how you are sorted into them."

"Who's the Dark Lord?" I asked, following Draco as he was looking through books while his parents got ours. This time he actually stopped, and turned to stare at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Who's the Dark Lord?" He mimicked me. Not mockingly, but incredulously. I waited patiently for an answer.

"What'd _He_ tell you?"

"Who? Wormtail's master?"

He snorted elegantly again. "Hate to break it to you, sweetie," he said sarcastically, "But he's your master too."

I glared at him. "No he's not. I'm _not_ his, no matter what he says."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "You tell yourself that." He went back to browsing through books. I thought for a minute.

"Wait ... you're telling me _He's_ the Dark Lord?"

Draco glanced at me. "Well that took you long enough."

I glared at him "Tell me more about Harry Potter."

"What do you want to know?""

"The Dark Lord tried to kill him, right?"

"Mmhmm. Didn't work. Rebounded. Worked on his parents fine though."

"What? He killed m-Harry's parents?"

"Yes. Halloween, I believe it was, when Harry was one."

I lapsed into silence, lost in thought, only dimly aware that I was still following Draco. We finished out shopping, with me speaking barely another word. Mr and Mrs Malfoy shot a glare at Draco when they noticed my silence, but he merely shrugged. I remembered buying a wand and an owl, though, despite my thoughts being elsewhere. My wand was 12 inches and yew, with a dragon heartstring, and my owl was a small pedigree thing, which the Malfoys insisted on paying for although it seemed I had plenty enough gold.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy were fussing over me, worried about my sudden silence, and the implications that could have for them when I returned to the manor. They even took me to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, in an attempt to cheer me up. I smiled slightly, and thanked them, before resuming my silence. Eventually they returned me to the manor, where I remained the rest of the night in my room, stroking my owl and staring at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 4: Kings Cross

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

About a month later, I was escorted, yet again by the Malfoy family, to Kings Cross Station. I was talking a bit more, which obviously relieved them. I scowled. I wasn't a doll that they broke.

They showed me on to Platform 9¾ and helped me onto the train, along with my minimal luggage. I didn't really care. They helped me out of obligation, not affection.

I stored my luggage in the luggage compartment and carried Caliga; my owl in her cage, wandering about the train while it left the station.

As I looked for an empty compartment, I discovered there were none. Eventually, I was standing at Harry Potters' compartment door.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked. He looked up in surprise; he hadn't heard me.

"No, not at all, have a seat." He gestured politely to one and I took it. He looked at me closely for a moment, confused, as if he'd seen me before. "Hey, weren't you in Madam Malkin's?"

"Yea, I was." I smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." A tall red headed boy at our compartment door interrupted.

"Not at all." Harry gestured him in as well. Grinning with relief, the redhead sat down.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Amy." I answered. But I'm not sure whether Ron heard or not, because he was staring at Harry.

"So it's true. Do you really have the… the…" Ron faltered.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scar." Ron whispered dramatically, indicating Harry's forehead, covered by his messy hair. I stifled a laugh at his dramatics, but I'll admit I did stare as Harry lifted his hair to reveal a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"That's wicked." Ron pulled his eyes from it and Harry put his fringe back down.

A trolley rolled to a stop outside our compartment then, and a witch peered in. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

"No, I'm all set." Ron pulled a wrapped up bundle of something very squashed from his pocket. I stared at it, and he smiled sheepishly at me.

Harry stood, pulling money from his pocket. "We'll take three of everything."

They poured all the food onto the seat next to me; there was more room there. I stared at the amount in shock. I had never seen so much food. I watched Harry and Ron eat for a minute, and then reached carefully for a chocolate frog. I watched Harry with his, and opened it, catching mine. I ate it and sat back, satisfied, offering the boys the card in the back.

Harry and Ron both encouraged me to eat more of the sweets piled beside me, but I declined, only accepting a cauldron cake when they both pressured me. It was good, I thought, biting into it.

After a few hours on the train, a bushy haired girl appeared in our doorway, while Harry and Ron were talking.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." She looked down her nose at us.

"No." Ron replied.

"Oh, well okay. I'm Hermione Granger." She offered.

"Amy." I nodded at her, and Harry and Ron also introduced themselves.

After that I looked away. I wasn't interested in dealing with another snobby witch or wizard, like the Malfoys, and so I gave Caliga my attention. The witch at our door left shortly after, and I looked up to see Harry and Ron standing. Harry explained that they were going to change into their robes. I left Caliga in the compartment and went to get into mine as well, noticing several others already dressed in theirs. And shortly afterwards, by the time night had fallen around us, we arrived.

Surely this had to be better than the Riddle House.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

We got our baggage off the train, Harry, Ron and I craning our necks to get a glimpse of the school. You couldn't see much of the castle except for the lighted windows from the station, but it looked ominous.

Carriages up to the castle took our baggage, whereas we were transported by boat. A stern-looking witch, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall gave us a small talk, before bustling out, leaving us first years in a small room off the side of the Entrance hall. Several ghosts floated through the walls and into the room we were in, and almost everybody jumped, cowering. I didn't. Not to boast but it didn't really surprise me. Hogwarts is a castle; what castle isn't haunted? There was probably a forest outside as well. It did please me a bit to see Draco Malfoy drain of colour at the apparitions though.

After another moment we were led into the Great Hall. It was huge, with five long tables spaced along its length. Almost everyone was seated and I crept slightly closer to my brother and friends, nervous at everyone eyes on me. Individually, Professor McGonagall called us up, and a tattered hat sorted us into our houses. I was plainly terrified.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called, and I froze. I would be next sorted. I hoped that I'd be with my brother, wherever he was sorted, and not with Draco Malfoy who'd been put into Slytherin house, just as he'd assured me would happen.

People would describe, that when Harry was called, the Hall went silent. It wasn't. When Harry was called, everyone hushed his or her conversations to see what house the one and only Harry Potter would be sorted into.

"Amy Potter!" I was summoned up to the dais.

When I was called, all conversations stopped. Everyone who wasn't already watching was now staring. I guessed that not many people knew that Harry wasn't an only child.

'_Hmmm, you are almost as difficult as your brother. Already have some ties to Slytherin, I see.'_

I thought of Draco, and my stomach twisted, but I remained silent.

'_A__nd you are not as opposed to it as your brother, interesting. Ravenclaw or Slytherin would both be fantastic places for you, Amy Potter, but I think I'll put you in…'_

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat announced aloud.

'_Gryffindor values courage, bravery and nerve, none of which are your strongest points. But I think you will do well there. Your heart is pure, purer then your brothers, for you are open to the Slytherins, where he is already lost.'_ It finished.

I walked to Gryffindor table amidst applause and incredulous stares, and took the spare seat on the right of Harry, who was also staring at me.

"Did you know?" he asked me.

"Er, yea." I admitted, unable to meet his gaze.

"Then why didn't you say?"

"I… I don't know." I looked down at my gleaming golden plate.

"How did you survive? Who do you live with? How long have you known?" Questions poured from his lips.

"I don't know, I was an orphanage child until I left. I lived on the streets, until a gardener took me in. Now I've moved on again." I swallowed the lump in my throat again, deliberately leaving out the fact the gardener was dead and I was living with murderers. Under my sleeve the Mark twinged painfully, warning me not to tell. "I've known – well, suspected – since Madam Malkin's. Didn't you know?"

"I knew I had a sister. When Hagrid was telling me about my parents, he mentioned I had a sister, a twin. But he said no one knew what happened to her. She was visiting relatives when he came and killed my – our – mum and dad. Know one knew what happened to her after that, as his followers killed all the relatives. Hagrid said she probably didn't survive, but nobody ever found a body."

Ron came over, grinning wildly, interrupting our conversation, which I was thankful for. Harry didn't look so happy. A pair of redheaded twins, who I assumed were his brothers, clapped him on the back as he joined us at the table, winking at me before returning to their conversation.

"Geez, what a drama." He shook his head. "Amy, Harry, did you know…"

Harry cut him off. "Yes."

I flinched at the coolness in his voice. He wasn't happy. I could imagine, living for eleven years with all of your family dead, to find out that one of your friends was your supposedly dead sister.

Finally the Sorting was over and a wizard with long white hair and a matching beard stood, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He announced before he sat down again. Everyone applauded politely, before the plates before us filled. There was everything you could ever dream, and more of it then I could.

I didn't take much… a thin slice of meat, and two roast potatoes – about the same as I was used to at the manor. As I worked my way through it, Ron and Harry both looked over at my plate.

"Amy!" Harry said in shock, obviously over his little pout. "Is that all you're eating?"

Surprised, I looked up. "Yea, this is plenty." I smiled reassuringly at my brother.

"Plenty?" Ron looked as if he was going to explode. "Amy, that isn't even a snack!"

I looked down at my plate. "This is about what I get a day at… home. This is enough for me, especially after all that food on the train."

They both stared at me, horrified. Ron started heaping food onto my plate, filling it up with more meat, vegetables and other delectable items from the plates around us, pouring gravy over the plate. I had more on my plate at this moment than I'd seen in my whole life.

"And I thought _I_ was starved at the Dursleys." Harry muttered to himself. "Amy, where do you live to get that little food? Tell me who you live with."

I shook my head, a blush creeping up my cheeks as Ron and Harry stared at me, my arm burning beneath my robes. "I… I can't. I really can't. Don't worry about it."

Harry grabbed my arm, and then released it, as if it were on fire. It felt like it was. He looked at it, and I moved it away.

"Amy, please?" Harry begged looking back up at me. I shook my head. Feeling guilty, I looked out across the room, and my eyes met with Draco's. He was staring at me too, and I realised he hadn't known my last name. There seemed like there was also something more in his level gaze. I looked back at my plate, heaped with food, before up at the red headed boy sitting opposite me.

"Ron, I can't eat all this." I protested.

"Of course you can." He scoffed, digging into his own loaded plate. "And we're loading your plate at dessert too."

I looked hopelessly down at the mountain of food, fists clenched under the table.


	7. Chapter 6: Potions Class

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

The next day, September second, classes started. Over breakfast, where Ron and Harry tried to feed me _again_, Professor McGonagall, out Head of House, handed us our timetables. I nibbled on one piece of toast as I examined mine.

"Does anyone else have Potions first?" I asked. Both Ron and Harry looked up at me from their timetables and breakfasts.

"Then Defence Against the Dark Arts, right after that?" Harry said. I nodded. I finished my toast and shoved my still-full plate away.

"I'll meet you there then." I said, as they both opened their mouth to tell me to finish. I stood up and left, wandering along, in – what I hoped was – the direction of the dungeons.

"You never told me you were Potters' sister." A cool voice behind me said.

"You never asked." I replied, slowing but not turning around. "Do you know where the potions classroom is?"

He drew level with me, nodding, and we walked together towards our Potions class.

"Now we know why you're so special to him, requiring escorts all over the place." He muttered darkly after a moment of comfortable silence.

I shrugged. "I never asked for any of it. And I think it was more 'show her where to go, and make sure she doesn't get lost'."

He looked at me sidelong. "Didn't you know you were a witch?"

I shook my head. "Not until about two days after my eleventh birthday."

He looked over at me. "Really? I've known all my life. Didn't your magic show in its own ways? When you were a little kid?"

I nodded. "You grew up with your parents who are magical though. I didn't, I had no one to explain it to me. I thought it was luck, or karma or something though, on the streets. I always managed to find good food, and shelter."

"On the streets?" He seemed horrified for a moment, before covering it up with his cool mask again.

"Yea. Mr Bryce took me in when I was nine. All my memories before then I lived on the streets."

I saw a flash of something in his eyes, before his mask replaced it.

We reached the dungeon doors, and I leaned against the wall, waiting for the rest of the class who were probably still at breakfast.

"Well, that at least explained your horrible clothing before I got to you." He said as others started arriving. I sneered delicately at him, before Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house, swung open the door, looking over us all with an expression of exaggerated patience. He turned and led us into the classroom, which was dark and cold, appropriate to the dungeons and the Professor standing at the front of the class. I looked around and took an empty seat in the second row. Draco looked as if he was going to sit next to me, but changed his mind as Harry and Ron came my way.

"See you." He muttered, walking over to his fellow Slytherins.

Potions class was clearly not going to be my best subject. Professor Snape bullied Harry and ignored the other Gryffindors, giving top priority to his own house: the Slytherins. I disliked him immediately, watching him stride bat like around the classroom.

When class finished I let Harry and Ron go first, uncomfortable with the bossy boys in my house, lingering slightly, and leaving the classroom by myself. I found Draco waiting for me outside. I smiled slightly at him, and fell into step beside him as we made our way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.


	8. Chapter 7: Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

Over dinner one week after classes had begun Harry and Ron ambushed me with more questions.

"Malfoy?" Ron was saying incredulously. "You're _friends_ with _Malfoy_?"

I shrugged at him. "Yes, so what if I am? He doesn't seem so bad."

"'He doesn't seem so bad' she says." Ron remarked exasperatedly to the air around him. "Amy! There is everything bad about him!"

I scowled at him. "Like what?"

"He's an arrogant prick, he hates everyone except other Slytherins, and he thinks that because his blood is 'pure' he is better then everyone else, he…"  
"Amy," Harry said seriously, interrupting Ron's tirade. "Malfoy is a bad idea. Don't go near him."

I glared at Ron. "Obviously he doesn't hate everyone except other Slytherins if we're _friends_." I hissed at him. "And why not?" I turned on Harry. "He's decent to me, and respects me."  
"Respects you?" Ron's voice rose. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you Amy? Girls always fall for pretty words. He just wants a way to get at Harry; he's using you for that. Listen to us and don't go near him again!"

"Neither of you control my life!" my voice rose to match Ron's, and a few of the Gryffindors around us turned to watch the spectacle.

"I'm the one who does most of all, seeing as I'm older then you." Harry told me.

"You don't know that!"

"Oh yes I do. Remember, I told you on the first night that Hagrid told me about you. That I had a _younger_ sister."

"That doesn't mean you control my life." I stood. "If I want to be friends with Draco Malfoy, that's none of your business." I stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving my plate completely untouched.

Harry and Ron watched in complete amazement as a few minutes later, Draco stood and followed me out.

I sat on the floor in an empty classroom, leaning against the wall and trying not to cry. I wanted to be friends with them, but they were always trying to control me. 'Amy, eat this', 'Amy, you can't be friends with him'.

I heard the door open, and I jumped.

"I-I'm sorry." I began to stammer, expecting a teacher to be standing in the doorway. Instead, Draco Malfoy stepped through the door, shutting it quietly and crossing the room towards me. I curled up against the wall again, facing the wall opposite.

"Amy?" Draco sat next to me.

"I'm not supposed to be here. If they find me…"

"Here as in an abandoned classroom or here as in with me?"

I flinched away from him, the argument over dinner fresh in my mind.

"Oh, so you're on Potters side now?" He knelt in front of me, stopping me from rising. "You're with him, shunning the Slytherins because they're Slytherins and inherently evil? Because they're not Gryffindors, who are 'pure'?" He stood, stepping away from me reluctantly. "I'll just go then, if you're so worried about getting into trouble with your precious brother."

"No! Draco! Please stay. I'm sorry." The fright of him – who was definitely my friend – leaving me caused the tears to come, and I struggled to keep them silent. He turned slightly and saw me crying. He was by my side again in an instant.

"I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in, pretty much onto his lap.

"No, its not you, it was them. At dinner…" I cried into his chest.

"Potter and Weasley?" He stroked my hair slightly. I nodded, trying not to sniffle. How embarrassing.

"What did they say?"

I shook my head, and the tears came faster as my mind went back to that scene.

"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay." He whispered to me. I heard the door click quietly behind me, but I didn't turn. I knew it was Harry and Ron, and I felt Draco glare at them. After a moment, the door clicked shut again.

"What did they want?" I asked after a minute, hiccupping slightly.

"You. But they won't bother you. Not while I'm around anyway." He continued stroking my hair, until all my tears had dried. After that I sat back.

"I-I'm sorry, Draco, it's just –'

He cupped his hand over my mouth, silencing me. "It's just nothing." he told me. "I don't need to know. And you're not the one who should be sorry." I saw him scowl at the doorway again, where they had been and my stomach lurched.

"You won't hurt them, will you? You'd get in trouble." As much as I was mad at them, I didn't want them hurt on my behalf.

"No, I won't hurt your precious brother, or Weasley. I wish I could though. They shouldn't make you feel like this."

I shrugged slightly. "It's nothing new."

"Yea." He agreed quietly. Leaning forward slightly he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and left the room. After a moment more, I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, hoping Harry and Ron were somewhere else.

Unfortunately, they weren't. I entered the common room, and they both leapt to their feet.

"Amy…" Harry began.

"I don't want to hear it." I cut him off, stalking past him and to my dormitory, collapsing onto my bed and falling asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 8: Halloween

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

I avoided Harry and Ron as much as I could for the next few weeks, sitting with Draco and his friends during my classes who all kept Harry and Ron at bay. Eventually though, they cornered me.

"Amy," Harry began again. I shook my head, and cut him off.

"I've told you, I don't want to hear it. You don't want me to be friends with him, because you think he'll hurt me. That he's just using me." I turned to glare at Ron who was next to my brother. "You want me to eat more at meal times. You want, you want, you want. Well I don't want to hear it repeated."

"Amy, please, I want to…"

Again, I cut him off. "No. Harry, I've heard what I need. You're not…" Ron cut me off by clapping a hand over my mouth.

"Yes. Harry's not in control of you're life. We've heard. Now hear _us_ out." He turned to Harry.

"Amy, we're sorry about what we said. If you want to be friends with Malfoy, that's you're decision. We won't interfere, but we think it's a bad idea. We're sorry, but please don't avoid us because of him."

I nodded behind Ron's hand gag. He let me go, relieved. I rubbed my jaw slightly, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Can we head to dinner now you're done 'kidnapping her if need be'?" Ron asked wistfully, and I laughed. Ron ate more in one sitting than I did in about a week. Not that was a problem here at Hogwarts, because the food was always plentiful at meal times. Harry and I grinned at each other at his appetite, and we made out way down to dinner. I sat with them again, the first time in three or four weeks, and loaded my own plate. Ron glared at it, as if the lack of food was offending him, but he said nothing, thankfully.

* * *

The last week until Halloween past uneventfully for me, although Draco did seem a tad put out that I was friends with Harry and Ron again. I made sure to sit with him in potions still though, to save him from the nightmare that was Pansy Parkinson for a potions partner.

As Halloween approached I watched the castle activity with increasing wonder. I had never had a Halloween celebration, so I examined and asked questions about everything. Harry and Ron laughed and explained it all patiently to me. We didn't have many classes that day, so we sat in the Great Hall and watched all the setting up. By dinner, the Hall was a brilliant sight, carved pumpkins with candles inside lighting the Hall, and so much food, decorated to match the occasion.

I ate my normal, which had actually increased ever so slightly by the time Halloween came. I hoped I would be able to survive at the manor again after having food so plentiful for most of a year.

During a lull in our conversation, I looked around the table, noticing that Hermione's seat was empty. I didn't care much for her; she was bossy and flaunted her knowledge in every single class. She was arrogant in a way that even Draco wasn't.

I nudged Harry, who was sitting on my left. "Where's Hermione?" I asked him. He shrugged, looking over to her seat. Someone else answered my question.

"She's in the girls bathroom, crying."  
I opened my mouth to ask why, when the doors swung open and Professor Quirrel ran through.

"Troll!" He yelled "Troll, in the dungeon!" He stopped about half way down the Hall, as if realising what he was doing. "Thought you ought to know." He said, dropping into a faint, spread across the floor between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Everyone started to panic, and Dumbledore stood. "Silence!" He called.

Everyone stopped to look.

"Good. Now, Prefects, please take your house to its' common room, and keep everyone together and calm. Teachers, please follow me to the dungeon."

Immediately, noise bubbled through the Hall again, as everyone began talking at once. I followed Ron and Harry out, but stopped, halting them as well.

"Hermione!"

"What?" Ron asked, but Harry caught my meaning.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" He enlightened Ron. "Come on!"

We began to run back the other way, towards the girl's bathroom.

"Shouldn't we be getting a teacher?" I puffed, disgruntledly. The other two ignored me, and I pushed on after the boys. We were nearly there, when the troll rounded the corner and entered the bathroom. We followed it in, to see it swinging its' club through a row of cubicles, and Hermione lying on the floor, covering her head.

"Hermione! Move!" Harry called as the troll swung its' club towards where Hermione was laying. She crawled out of the way just in time. Ron started throwing pieces of wood at it, and I copied him, at a loss for what to do.

It turned towards us in confusion, and Hermione ran for the taps, but it beat her there, swinging the club and breaking straight through them. Harry jumped on it, and was pulled up by the club. Not the smartest idea, as now the troll had him by the ankle, swinging the club as he ducked towards the ceiling.

"Do something!" He called to Ron, for I was standing by Hermione, helping her stand, checking she wasn't badly injured.

"What?" I heard Ron call back as he looked around for something.

"Anything!"

Ron pulled out his wand, a determined look on his face. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The troll swung his club, to find it gone, hanging in the air above his head. He looked around, before looking up, and it dropped heavily, square onto his head, knocking him out. Harry landed hard on the floor, and Ron rushed over to help him up. We all stood, staring at the creature we had defeated when Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel walked in, halting in the doorway at the sight.

"Oh… what happened here?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"We…" Ron began, trailing off at our lack of explanation.

"It's my fault, Professor." Hermione explained.

"What?" I started, but Harry elbowed me, cutting me off.

"I thought I could handle the troll, that I could try out a few of the spells we've been learning in class, Professor. I found that I couldn't. If it wasn't for them, I'd be dead." Hermione looked at her feet, undoubtedly mentally berating herself for deliberately lying to a teacher.

"Well then. Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said, before she turned to us three. "And as for you three, five points each. For sheer, dumb luck. Not many first years like you could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live. To your dormitories now."

"Y-yes." Professor Quirrel stuttered, examining the troll. "B-before it w-wakes up."

We all left the troll gratefully, heading back to the common room.

"Did you see Snape's leg?" Harry asked us. "I bet he let the troll in as a diversion, and tried to get past that three-headed dog."

I looked sharply at him. "What three-headed dog?" I asked curiously.

"On the third floor. It's guarding something, it was standing on a trapdoor."

"Isn't the third floor forbidden though?"

"We were escaping Filch's cat." Ron explained. "It was purely by accident."

"Uh huh." I raised my eyebrows sceptically, before shaking my head at their antics. "Well goodnight." I bid the three of them, heading up to my bed. Secretly I was disappointed I was left out of their adventures, before I reminded myself I'd been avoiding them for several weeks. If I wanted to hang out with Draco, it wasn't my fault they didn't include me in their adventures. Anyway, surely as much rule breaking as they did, sooner or later they'd get caught. I just hoped they wouldn't get expelled.

Or killed. The rules seemed much more serious when that was a consequence.


	10. Chapter 9: Christmas

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

November began the Quidditch season, a wizarding sport I had no interest in besides the fact that my brother had been made Gryffindor seeker, despite first years not being allowed to have their own broomsticks – and therefore pretty much unable to play in the team. He, Hermione and Ron ventured out into the peace of the courtyard often despite the chill in the air to discuss the sport, and I remained inside, refusing to endure the cold. I could venture outside, I knew, but I'd had enough of the winters chill from several years living outdoors. Instead, when my Gryffindor friends ventured outdoors, I ventured to the library where Draco and I often did homework together. We shared enough classes that we could help each other at the same time as spending time together.

As well as that, Hermione, Ron and Harry wouldn't shut up about that three headed dog – Fluffy, they called it – and what Professor Snape was doing to get around it. I didn't like Professor Snape still, although he didn't treat me as bad as other Gryffindors, but I didn't believe he would be trying to break into something the school was securing. When the trio started going on about Nicholas Flamel, I gave up on trying to follow their adventures. Thankfully, spending the time in the holidays with Draco and his friend Blaise Zabini passed the time relatively quickly, as we explored the castle, finding several hidden passages and rooms. Once or twice I even ventured outside with them, albeit reluctantly, being pulled into Slytherin snow wars at Blaise's insistence.

After one such battle on Christmas Eve, Blaise, Draco and I stumbled into the Entrance Hall grinning and laughing as we stomped and shook the snow off out winter gear. This was noticeably harder for me, for I was wearing about three more layers than either of the boys, disliking the cold. Officially snow-free, we three headed into the Great Hall for dinner, which pretty much already contained the current population of the castle, most of the students and some teachers even visiting home for the holidays. Standing in the doorway I smiled reluctantly up and my two tall friends, before turning to head to the Gryffindor table on the right of the Hall.

"Hey Amy," Blaise called out before I'd taken three steps. I felt a hand grab my wrist and tug me back, unprepared I stumbled into his chest and he smirked down at me, winking before pulling me after him towards the Slytherin table. "Join Draco and me for dinner tonight, there's more people at our table." He paused looking pointedly at my brother and Ron who were watching the scene unfold. "More people who can interest you in their conversation, at least."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp, still feeling elated after the snow fight. "Alright, alright, Blaise! I can walk by myself." I shoved him playfully, before exaggeratingly rescuing him from falling over. "It seems you're the one who can't walk."

He laughed and pushed me back, into Draco.

"That's enough, children." Draco drawled amusedly, pulling me down onto the bench next to him. I suddenly felt very self-conscious, feeling the stares of many Gryffindors and Slytherins on me, and looked down at the golden plates before looking up again stubbornly. I glanced up at the head table to see Professor Dumbledore's eyes on me, and a small smile on his face. That was enough for me.

"Are you going to sit tonight, Blaise, or must we all starve to death waiting?" I bantered with my friends.

* * *

I awoke on Christmas morning, to the sound of Ron's raised voice.

"Harry! Amy! Get up!" He yelled from what must have been the common room. But it didn't sound like the common room, it sounded as if he was yelling in my ear. Yawning, I crawled out of bed and leaped to the floor. I trotted over the to the –

Wait, what?

I ran the rest of the distance to the mirror. Looking in it, I saw a red fox. Me. I was a red fox. I stared at my reflection in horror. Moving slightly, I caught sight of a ribbon and card tied onto my tail. However, being a fox, I couldn't read it.

"Come on, Amy!" Ron yelled again. "We're waiting for you!"

Wincing at his loud tone, but distraught at my dilemma, I left my dormitory and walked into the common room. Harry and Ron glanced at me, and looked back at my dormitory, then back at me, wondering what the hell was happening.

"Amy?" Ron called, sounding less sure. "You know there was a fox in your dorm?"

I yipped at him, reaching the bottom of the staircase. He looked at me again, whereas Harry hadn't stopped looking at me.

"Amy…" Ron began to shout again. I yipped louder, jumping up in front of him. Harry looked closer.

"Amy?" Harry asked. I nodded my head, with some difficulty, and then turning so they could read the card tied to my tail. How undignified.

"_Amy Potter,_

_I apologize for the shock, but I believe this is a skill you must learn to use in your unusual situation._

_Hope you enjoy your Christmas._" Harry read, pulling the ribbon off. "No signature. Wonder who it's from?"

"Whoa…" Ron said, staring at me. "You got the ability to turn into a fox for Christmas? Wicked."

I twitched my nose at him, frustrated. I didn't think it was so great… not if I couldn't be human again.

'_I would gladly give up my tail and fur for that._' I thought to myself.

"Uh, Ron, I don't think she knows how to turn back." Harry pointed out. I nodded again at my brother.

"Oh. Not so good then. Maybe we should take her to McGonagall?" Ron suggested. I walked over to the tree, and nosed the presents underneath it towards the boys. I didn't expect to get any presents, so I had no problems with being unable to open them in this state. However, getting my presents to Draco and Blaise might be difficult.

"You want us to open these first? You don't mind?" Harry clarified. I nodded again. That human action was beginning to hurt.

As they started, I trotted back up to my dorm, grabbing my presents to Draco and Blaise; glad I hadn't gotten them anything massive. I brought them down to the common room, and sat near them as I watched my friends open their gifts. There were knitted jumpers emblazoned with a 'R' and 'H' appropriately, from Ron's' mother, and Harry got a present similar to mine, a note left with it, with no signature apparent. It was an Invisibility Cloak, as Ron and Harry soon worked out.

After they finished opening their presents (finally), Harry picked me, and the presents I had with me, up and we left the common room to search out Professor McGonagall. About halfway along the corridor, I jumped out of Harrys' arms, and flicked him with my tail. I was perfectly capable of walking by myself, even better, possibly, for now I had four legs and a tail. I heard him and Ron laugh slightly at my continued independence, despite my predicament.

As we were walking along to Professor McGonagall's' office, Draco stepped out of a side corridor, looking us over, especially me, in obvious confusion.

"Potter. Weasley. Where's Amy?"

Ron clenched his teeth before answering. "Why is it any of your business where she is?"

In response, I growled at Ron slightly, and he glared at me, then the blonde Slytherin in front of us.

"Because I want to give her a Christmas present."

Harry stifled a laugh. "Yea, well she's a little, preoccupied, at the moment. When she's able, we'll send her to you." Grudgingly he held out the two presents in his arms. "It appears she got you and Zabini gifts though."

Draco swiftly took the parcels before stepping away from my brother again. "Just tell me where she is." He hissed.

Ron actually laughed at him, pointing at me. Draco followed his arm in confusion.

"What about the fox?" He asked. Harry started laughing to, and I growled at them both.

"We told you she's a little preoccupied at the moment." Harry told him. Draco stared at me.

"Amy?" He asked in confusion, bending down to my eye level. Wasn't that nice of him? I yipped slightly and licked his cheek playfully. He grinned slightly, an expression that shocked Harry and Ron into silence. He stroked my fur softly, eyeing up my form. If I'd still been in a human shape I imagine my brother would have decked him for that look.

"Brilliant. What did you do?" He was trying not to laugh. Gently, I bit his fingers.

"I think she woke up that way." Harry explained. "We were just taking her to McGonagall."

As he remembered Harry and Ron were there, the grin was wiped from his face.

"Come on, Amy." Ron said as they began to walk again. "Or we'll put a leash on you."

I growled at him, before rubbing affectionately against Draco before bounding down the corridor after them.


	11. Chapter 10: Norbert

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

After my disastrous Christmas morning, everything went back to semi-normal.

Professor McGonagall managed to teach me how to use my changing-shape. Apparently I was an animagus. But I was a strange one… everyone else had to train for months, possibly even a few years to be able to change, whereas I just woke up like that one morning. After some extensive research though, she found that one or two others in wizarding history had such unusual circumstances, normally caused by a spell. Being questioned about such, though, I had no idea who could or would of cast it. After a debate with Professor Dumbledore, they decided against registering me with the Ministry of Magic as well. So only Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and me of course, knew. I was just relieved that I could control it now. The tail was nice, and the fur was warm, but I liked my two legs.

When school term started back I started spending more time around Harry, Hermione and Ron again, hearing all about their adventures. I already knew about Fluffy, and their suspicions on Professor Snape, but they caught me up on their discovery of who Nicholas Flamel was, and what he created – the Philosophers Stone, and they confided in me their far-fetched theory that Professor Snape was trying to steal the stone to make himself immortal. What for? So he could terrorize students forever? I didn't think they were on the right track.

* * *

Everything went quietly until April, which was the month the excitement started. We visited Hagrid, the groundskeeper, at night. However, Hagrid seemed to be busy with something, superheating his small cabin.

He was talking rather fast, as if eager for us four to leave, standing in front of the fireplace. Behind him was clearly a cauldron on the fire.

'_What's so weird about that?_' I wondered when whatever was in the cauldron rattled loudly. Hagrid turned, donning thick mitts to retrieve the item from the fire, juggling it slightly, for it was hot. He took out a smooth black oval-shaped thing.

"Hagrid, what is it, exactly?" Harry asked nervously. Ron was staring at it.

"I know what that is." He said awed. "But, Hagrid, how ever did you get one? They're really rare."

"Oh, I won it. Down the pub." Hagrid sounded embarrassed, staring intently at the egg on the table. It started hatching, and a moment later, bits of shell exploded everywhere. I ducked a shard of shell, before sitting back up again, examining the ungainly thing on the table.

"Is it a _dragon_?" Hermione sounded shocked.

"That's not _just_ a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback! I've heard about them, from my brother Charlie. They're really rare." Ron prided himself on his knowledge. I was too busy staring at it. It's head was weaving back and forth on its' neck, alternately looking between Hagrid and the others gathered around the table, including me.

"Hello, Norbert." Hagrid said to the dragon that sat on his table.

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Yea, well he's got to have a name, don' he?" Hagrid replied. He did have a point there. Norbert stopped turning, finally facing Hagrid, and burped, spewing flames through his beard.

"Oh, bless him, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid cooed, putting out the flames. His gaze fell on the window though, and his eyes widened. "Oh no."

Harry turned. "Malfoy." He informed Hagrid, as a pale blur ran from the window. I sighed slightly. Couldn't he leave well enough alone?

"You better get going." Hagrid told us, shooing us out the door, glancing over at his new pet.

* * *

A few weeks, and many bites and burns later, we were smuggling Norbert off to Charlie, Ron's brother. We gratefully handed him the crate, well I didn't, my hand being swollen from the most recent bite, and started down the stairs joyfully, free of the pesky dragonet. However, at the bottom, our joy died, as Filch and Professor McGonagall stood there, flanked by Draco, and towing Neville along.

"Oops." I muttered to myself.

"Yes, Miss Potter." McGonagall agreed with me coldly. "Oops. Would any of you care to tell me what you were doing in the Astronomy Tower at midnight? As you are fully aware of, this tower is out of bounds, except during class time, and it is most definitely _not_ class time."

"Oh, well, we…" Harry stumbled. I elbowed him then stepped forward.

"I thought I left one of my books up there, Professor McGonagall. I was mistaken, as we found out."

"So it seems. And what about the dragon Mr Malfoy was telling me about?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but here, it failed me. Thankfully, Hermione saved me.

"What dragon?" She asked, frowning slightly. "There was no dragon."

"Yes there was." Draco began, but Professor McGonagall turned on him.

"Be quiet, Mr Malfoy. Now, as being out of bed after hours is forbidden, as you all know, I think it's fair to give all five of you a detention, despite the _good_ actions of Mr Malfoy here, coming to alert me as to you three out of bed."

Draco smirked at Harry, and then dropped it as he realized Professor McGonagall had included him in the detention.

We all slunk off, hanging our heads. Draco dropped back to walk next to me.

"Amy," he began, but I shook my head.

"Not now, Draco. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."  
"Amy," he began again. "I didn't mean for you to get caught too, I thought you had better sense then to be running about at midnight with Potter and a dragon. I mean, what if it hurt you?"

I laughed slightly and showed him my bitten hand, which was swollen and tender to move. His eyes widened at the sight, and he looked at me worriedly.

"So what if Norbert hurt me? I've had a lot worse pain." I stopped and looked at him. "You know that."

He looked away. "I know." He muttered.

I sighed. "What's wrong, Draco?" I asked him, forcing him to look at me, placing my uninjured hand on his cheek.

Draco looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" He asked, confusion on his sharp features.

"Why do you hate Harry, yet not me?" I asked quietly. I wanted to look away, but I didn't. He looked back at me, searching my face for something. I did the same to his. When he gave no reply I turned to leave.

"Wait, Amy!" He called, catching my shoulder. I turned, to find his face centimetres from my own. Gently, he pressed his mouth to mine, kissing me. I just stood there, not moving. He stepped back. "Night." He slipped away, disappearing around a corner. I stood there, until Harry and Hermione came back to find me.


	12. Chapter 11: Detention

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

The few weeks until our detention passed rather quickly. The detention itself however was not so quick.

Filch gleefully escorted us across the darkening grounds to Hagrid's hut, where he met us with a lantern and his huge crossbow. He didn't look so happy at the loss of his pet, but still led us towards the Forest, ignoring Draco's complaints.

It was kind of amusing, watching Draco lose an argument with Hagrid, Harry and Hermione. Neville and I walked quietly behind the others. Fortunately for him, Ron missed out on this less-than-cheerful trip.

Once inside the Forest, which was absurdly dark, even for night time, Hagrid led us to a broken branch, which had a sticky silver substance dripping from it onto the ground.

"Right. This is what we're here for." Hagrid grunted, addressing us all. He dipped a few fingers into the substance and letting it run back off them. "Anyone know what this is?"

We all shook our heads. Even Hermione.

"That's unicorn blood, that is." Hagrid told us. "Poor thing has been stumbling about for days, badly hurt, by the looks of this."

"So are we looking for a hurt, or dead unicorn? Or just more blood?" I asked nervously. The dark woods around me made me nervous. There was something in these woods that badly injured a unicorn, and I know that I for one didn't want to encounter it.

"The unicorn." Hagrid clarified. "Now, Harry, Neville and Draco, you three go together, and Amy and Hermione, you two together. Fang an' me will form a third group."

Both Harry and Draco looked utterly disbelieving, Neville looked terrified, and Hagrid shot Harry an apologetic look.

"Off you go now." Hagrid shooed us away. Hermione and I started off into the darkness, wandering around with our wands out, at the ready. After a while, we began to relax slightly, as so far nothing had jumped out at us.

"_Amy…_" I heard from somewhere out in the darkness. I stopped, peering around.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. I shushed her.

"_Amy…"_ I heard my name again.

I turned to Hermione. "Wait here, I'll just be a moment." I told her, and left her spluttering on the faint path, before she could stop me.

I walked along to where the voice had come from, my wand held high, at the ready. A cloaked figure reared up before me and quiet laughter reached my ears. The figure pushed back its hood.

"Going to try and hurt me, little Amy?" The Dark Lord asked, easily brushing away my wand. I paled, backing up a step, but he followed, ramming me against a tree. The movements looked odd, but I was too busy panicking to dwell on it. He took my left arm, rolling up my sleeve and pressing a wand to the mark there.

"I understand you've become quite close to your dear brother, Harry Potter." He explained. "I do hope you don't forget to whom you belong."

Pain flared, racing from my arm to my head, which began feeling as if were going to explode, or was on fire, or something equally, if not more, painful. I remember a scream renting the air – once again, it was mine – and his mocking laugh as he rolled my sleeve back down and disappeared into the darkness once again, drawing up his hood. Moments later, Hermione arrived at my side, to find me crumpled on the ground at the base of a tree, deathly pale and shaking.

"Amy! Amy, what happened?" She asked panicked and wide eyed, looking all around for whatever it was that scared me, as she helped me off the ground. Looking back at me, I shook my head, not going to tell her what it was.

"Oh, come _on_." She hissed. "It was clearly something. You're not that easily spooked."

"I-I'm not spooked." I lied, my brain foggy from receding pain. She looked at me disbelievingly.

"Suuure." She replied sarcastically. "I heard you scream. Harry and Hagrid probably did too."

As if on cue, Hagrid came crashing towards us.

"Amy!" He called, seeing me standing shakily, assisted by Hermione.

"I'm fine, really." I insisted. Moments later Draco came rushing through the trees with Neville right behind him, stammering something about the dead unicorn, a cloaked figure and Harry. Before any of us could move though, or even panic, Harry joined our gathering on the back of a blonde centaur. I sat back down at the base of the tree again, my head in my hands.

"Amy, are you alright?" Draco was at my side in an instant a hand on my shoulder. I felt Hermione step away in disgust.

"I'm fine." I replied, yet again. She snorted, not believing me.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really!" I said, standing back up and glaring at him. Pain flared in my head again, and I looked away from Harry. I thought I heard his mocking laughter drift back to me on the wind.

"You sure?" Hagrid asked. I glared at him too.

"Yes, I am most definitely sure. And can't we go back to the castle now that we found the unicorn?" I shrugged off Draco's hand storming back to the path.

* * *

About half an hour later, Harry, Hermione, Ron – who had been woken for this conversation – and I were sitting on comfortable chairs and couches in front of the Gryffindor common room fire.

"You mean You-Know-Who is out there, right _now_? In the Forest?" Hermione asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes, but he's weak." Harry replied, pacing in front of the fire. "He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself, he wants it for Voldemort!"

"Who's Voldemort?" I asked tiredly, rousing from my thoughts. They all stared at me.

"I thought you knew about You-Know-Who?" Ron exclaimed.

"The Dark Lord?" I clarified. They nodded.

"Oh. Yea, I do. I just haven't heard his name before. Sorry. Continue." I waved a hand at Harry, still not looking at him. I was aware of the funny look he gave me, but continued on with his theory, not pressing it.

"With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back." Harry sat down, looking at the fire as if it held the answers.

"But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to..." Ron swallowed before continuing. "Do you think he'll try to kill you?"

"I think if he had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight." He said, looking at Ron.

I sat up. "He wouldn't have. Not tonight." I told my brother. Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at me.

"And you _know_ this?" Hermione asked. I nodded, and my arm began to burn again.

"How?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

I shook my head, rubbing my arm absently. "I don't think he would have tried to kill you tonight because it would have been too quiet, too ambiguous. He would try and kill you with an audience, in some grand manner, not in some way that people could mistake it for an accident. If it could be mistaken for an accident, people wouldn't believe He was back, He wouldn't have the panic factor that He'd want in society, that would help him gain his power so quickly." I looked around at the other three who were staring at me, as I was scratching at my arm furiously. "I don't think I can tell you any more."

"Just like you can't tell us who you live with, or anything else about yourself!" Ron pointed out. "Why should we believe you now?"

"It's not a good idea, for anyone."

"Amy," Hermione interrupted. "Aren't you a little hot? We've got the fire, and it is spring."

Carefully, shook my head. "I don't like being cold. Spring is warm, but it's not _that_ warm." Discreetly, I pulled my left sleeve down a little.

Hermione stood. "Harry, can I borrow your cloak?"

He looked surprised. "Sure, but why?"

"I need to go to the library."

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry went to fetch the cloak. Two minutes later, Hermione was on her way to the library at midnight under the Invisibility Cloak. We looked at each other.

"Do any of you know what that was about?" Harry asked after a silence. Ron shook his head. I also shook my head, but the sick feeling in my stomach alerted me to the blatant lie I just told my two friends. I stood and made my way over to the entrance of the girl's dormitory. "Night, you two."

Lying in bed, I dreaded what Hermione had gone to find out. She was smart, and there were too many hints out already. I didn't want to know what she'd do if found out. If she found out, I knew what would happen to me at the manor. Uneasily, I drifted into a nightmare-fuelled sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

I was aimlessly wandering the halls in early June, considering going outside for a little sun, when Harry, Ron and Hermione came running past me.

'_Huh?_' I wondered, before following at a more decent pace. I caught up with them as they left Professor McGonagall's office. The three of them looked worried.

"What was all that about?" I asked them. Harry looked at me intently.

"It wasn't some stranger Hagrid met at the pub, it was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone from the school…" Hermione began.

"Good afternoon." A smooth voice said behind us. We turned to see Professor Snape standing there, glaring at us dangerously. Nervously, I took a step back, and he focused his attention on me.

"Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as you be doing inside, on a day like this?" He looked down his nose at us.

"I-I, w-we were just…" Hermione stammered.

"Someone might think you were," He paused, and looked specifically at Harry, who looked defiantly back. "Up to something."

Turning, he swept of, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"So what now?" Ron asked, looking to Harry, who was still watching Snape walk off.

"We go down the trapdoor." He turned to face us. "Tonight."

A cold shiver ran its' way up my spine.

* * *

That night, I argued again with my dear brother.

"I'm coming." I told him stubbornly. He glared equally stubbornly back.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous."

"You're letting Hermione and Ron come." I pointed out.

"I might need them." He countered.

"And you wouldn't need me?"

"I might. But I don't want you to get hurt on my behalf."

"They could get hurt, and it's still on your behalf."

"They want to come."

"So do I!" I yelled. He crossed his arms.

"You are _not_ coming!" He yelled back. "That's final."

I glared at him, before turning and storming out of the Gryffindor common room, down into the dungeons to the Slytherin one, I stood by the cellar wall that led to the Slytherin common room, wondering what to do now. I didn't have the password, and I hoped someone came along soon. I did not expect Professor Snape to be that someone.

"Miss Potter, may I ask what you are doing here?" He asked with barely covered surprise.

"I need to speak to Draco." I told him desperately. "Please, could you get him?"

He looked at me closely, and I thought he was going to refuse, until he muttered a word and a corridor opened up out of what was a blank wall. Professor Snape began to walk down it.

"Follow me." He said, but not as harshly as his usual, as if I had passed some test that immediately put me in his 'accepted' list.

He led me down the corridor, into a dim lit room, the source of light coming from a rather large window looking out at the lake bottom. A few skulls sat around the room, containing candles.

'_Brilliant._' I thought to myself, willing myself not to flinch away as we passed close by one.

Dotted around the common room was leather furniture, such as couches and chairs, occupied by various Slytherins, some of whom I recognized, most I didn't. As Professor Snape and I entered, they all turned to stare and began whispering to each other, shooting several glances my way, not all of them glares.

Looking around desperately, I didn't see Draco. Professor Snape turned towards me.

"Wait here." He said, and left me as he disappeared through a side door. I shifted nervously, aware of everyone staring at me. Straining my ears, I heard snippets of conversation.

"…Harry Potters' sister…"

"…She's a Gryffindor…"

"…Kind of cute isn't she? Too bad Draco's…"

Professor Snape swept back through the door, with Draco trailing after him. Seeing me shifting nervously in the middle of the Slytherin common room, he did a double take, before regaining his composure.

"Amy!" He said quietly in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

I glanced around, still aware of everyone's eyes and ears trained on me.

"I need to talk to you." I replied, even quieter then him. He grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Privately, I assume?"

I nodded.

"Okay…" He exhaled, looking around at our audience. "Not here."

I laughed quietly as he began to lead me back down the corridor. "No, I don't think so." I told him.

About five minutes later, we had located an empty classroom, and seated ourselves on desks.

"So, what was it?" He asked me, after a moment. I looked away, suddenly feeling stupid.

"It's Harry." I murmured. He sighed, and slipped of the desk to stand in front of me, turning my face to his with a gentle hand.

"Don't be ashamed, if he's being a git again…"

I shook my head. "No! No, he isn't. He's just being stupidly overprotective." Slowly, I began to tell him, until the whole story was pouring out of my mouth. About how I felt excluded from the trio because they didn't trust Draco, about how they didn't trust me because I kept secrets from them, and about how they blatantly planned their adventure in front of me, proceeding to forbid my to come along.

"Well, why don't we go after them? Tonight?" He suggested. "Just because Potter thinks you can't protect yourself… clearly, I know you better." He smirked at me. "Besides, I'd love to mess up Potter's plan. I'll meet you outside you common room at nine tonight, okay?"

My eyes widened, unsure about this, but I nodded reluctantly.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Draco cajoled, correctly reading my expression.

I shrugged, staring at my hands in my lap, worn out from explaining. "I guess." I watched as he reached out, taking one of my hands in his.

"Hey, Amy, don't think about what they think of you. Gryffindor doesn't deserve you. Sure he's your brother, but you don't need to follow in his footsteps, you're allowed to be your own person."  
"I know." I sighed, looking up into his silver eyes. "But I feel bad, when we both thought we had no one. He just wants to keep me safe, but I want the same for him. And he's so determined to go against that. Him, Ron and Hermione are always getting into trouble."

"Well he's selfish." Draco told me. "Expecting you to be a good girl while he runs around breaking every rule. I know he's your family, but he's a total prick, Amy. My own family are the same." Draco was quiet for a moment, still holding my hand. "Nine tonight, Amy." He said finally, kissing my forehead before leaving me in the classroom by myself, a sigh lingering on my lips.


	14. Chapter 13: Caught

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

At nine, I was waiting in the shadows by the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, having several second thoughts. Draco, true to his word however, showed up a few minutes after I had located a hiding spot. I gestured him over, and he squeezed in next to me.

"Have they gone yet?" He whispered to me. I shook my head, and leant against the wall, waiting. About fifteen minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione crept out of the portrait hole, creeping down the corridor. We waited until they were around a corner before following. We crept silently down the halls after them, heading steadily towards the forbidden third floor. All went well until we walked into Filch and Mrs Norris. He grinned evilly.

"Well, what do we have? Students out of bed after curfew." He cackled. "Come with me."

Draco and I grimaced at each other, behind his back, for he had turned to lead us down the corridor. As we neared Professor McGonagall's' office, I gave up hope of getting away tonight. We entered and Professor McGonagall looked up at us, raising her eyebrows.

"Caught these two wandering the halls after hours. Thought to bring them here and they can serve their detention while you're still up."

She looked at us. "Very well. Thank you, Filch. Mr Malfoy, Miss Potter, what were you two doing out of your respective common rooms?"

"Well…" Draco began but I elbowed him, cutting him off. I wasn't going to turn in my brother and friends.

"We were going for a walk, Professor McGonagall. We lost track of time." I hung my head, staring at the floor.

Sceptically, she nodded, and gave us our detention work, a list of tasks to complete such as cleaning around the room, where we were under supervision. It wasn't so bad.

After an hour though, I began to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Draco murmured to me, noticing me standing there, a dazed expression on my face. I tried to nod reassuringly, but my legs gave way and I collapsed, everything going black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark room, with a large mirror at one end. Professor Quirrel was standing in front of the mirror, staring into it, obviously frustrated. When I awoke, he turned to me, smiling.

"So good of you to join us, Amy." He said. I tried to take a step back and found I was frozen in place in this dark room. The feelings reaching my brain did not match up to what I could see, either. I felt sheets, and warmth, but my eyes told me that I was definitely not in a bed.

'_Am I dead?_' My horror grew; I had no idea what was happening, or where I was.

"No need for panic, we just thought it appropriate that you should be here my dear girl. Perhaps we can use you as a bargaining chip against your brother. Wouldn't want this to get too messy now." He turned back to the mirror again, but I didn't think he was examining his reflection.

I was screaming, but silence met my ears. I felt myself moving, crying out, looking around, but none of it changed the scene before me.

Then Harry walked through the door, alone, looking battered. Fear began to twist in my stomach. What about Ron and Hermione? Were they all right? Why weren't they here?

"You?" Harry said in surprise, seeing Professor Quirrel standing in front of the mirror. "No, it can't be. Snape, he was the one…"

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" Professor Quirrel agreed calmly. "Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-t-tuttering Professor Quirrel?"

"But-but that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me."

I felt my eyes widen, disbelievingly. Was this what they based their prejudice on?

"No, dear boy, I tried to kill you. And if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry asked in obvious surprise.

"I knew you were a danger to me. Especially after Halloween."  
"It was you! You let the troll in."

"Very good, Mr Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running about the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off." Professor Quirrel turned back to the mirror. "He never trusted me. He rarely left me alone."

I saw Harry raise a hand to his forehead, like his scar was hurting. My arm was burning, and I cried out in pain – silence meeting my ears. I felt a hand grab my left arm and release it again, but from far away.

"But he doesn't understand." Professor Quirrel continued, quiet enough that he could be talking to himself. "I'm never alone." He swallowed before continuing. "Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy." A cold voice whispered, echoing around the room. A voice I knew only too well. Harry looked around for the source of the voice, confused. Professor Quirrel whirled to face him.

"Come here, Potter! Now!"

Harry began to walk forward stiffly, as if he were a marionette, being controlled by someone else's will. He kept walking until he was standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself in the glass.

"You are Dumbledore's favourite, the golden boy." Professor Quirrel spat. "You will get the stone for me. Tell me, Potter. What do you see in the mirror?"

Harry was silent for a very long time, staring into the glass. I saw his hand go discreetly to his right pocket, which was the side of him facing me, and hoped Professor Quirrel didn't notice.

"What do you see?" He pressured Harry.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." His eyes were glazed over. "Gryffindor have won the House Cup… and the Quidditch Cup too!"

"He lies." The voice of the Dark Lord announced.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?"

"Let me speak to him."

The blood ran cold through my veins. He was in Little Hangleton, how could he be here? It was impossible. Surely, it had to be impossible.

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this." He hissed, and Professor Quirrel flinched. I didn't blame him. Slowly, he turned and began to unwrap his turban. Harry began to back away.

As the last of Professor Quirrel's turban fell to the floor, we saw the face of the Dark Lord growing from the back of his head. Harry looked repulsed at the sight, and I felt ill myself, laying eyes for the first time upon the evil I lived with.

"Harry Potter. We meet again."

"Voldemort?" Harry whispered.

"Yes. You see what I've become? A mere parasite, living off of others. Unicorn blood can sustain me temporarily, but it cannot give me a body of my own. There is something that can. Something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

Harry glanced at his pocket, and then turned to run. Inside my head, the Dark Lords' voice spoke.

"Now, now, Harry, your defiance is futile. What of your sister?" a hand swept towards me, pointing me out to Harry. His eyes widened, and he halted. I fought, trying to escape whatever was holding me. His mocking laughter resounded around the room as he ordered Professor Quirrel to stop Harry, who was still sidling towards the door. Flames sprung up, encircling the room and preventing his escape.

"Don't be a fool." the Dark Lord said to Harry. "Why suffer, when you can join me?"

"Never!" Harry yelled over the roaring of the flames.

"Bravery. Your parents had it too. A trait well nurtured in Gryffindors. Self-sacrifice is also one of those. Come now, Harry, give me the stone or watch your sister die."

I held my breath, trying to move, trying to make a sound – any sound – as Harry reached for his pocket, bringing out a glittering crystal.

"That's it, Harry… give me the Stone." He held out a hand towards my brother, who was looking indecisively between the stone in his hand and me.

"You liar!" Harry yelled.

"Kill him," the Dark Lord commanded, and Professor Quirrel lunged forward, at Harry, knocking him flat on the staircase, hands around his throat. The stone was knocked just out of Harrys reach, and he struggled to reach it and breathe at the same time. I sobbed, frustrated, unable to help.

Harry gave up reaching for the stone, instead trying to pull Professor Quirrel's hands away from his throat before it was too late. They began smoking alarmingly, and he let go, moving away from Harry, watching his hands blister and begin to crumble.

"What is this?" He cried in horror, screaming in pain.

"Fool! Get the Stone!" the Dark Lord yelled. Professor Quirrel started forward, tears streaking down his face. Harry leaped up, running at Professor Quirrel, grabbing at his face. Professor Quirrel stumbled back, his face beginning to blister, and Harry stared at his hands in horror.

Professor Quirrel started forward again, one last time, but it was no use, for he crumbled, falling dead before he took three steps.

Harry turned and picked up the Stone, as my vision began to go dark, the Dark Lords' power abating. I watched as my brother collapsed, as the darkness swallowed me.


	15. Chapter 14: Hospital Wing

**A/N: Re-uploaded for your enjoyment! Please review.**

* * *

When I woke again, it was dark, and I could still feel the sheets around me. I thrashed about in panic, remembering the nightmarish feeling of being unable to move, unable to help my brother.

"Amy! Amy, are you okay?" Draco whispered from my left, sounding panicked.

"Yea." I rasped, my throat hurting. He handed me a glass of water off the table beside my bed and I gulped it down.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat still feeling sore.

"We were in detention, and you passed out. McGonagall took you here, and Madam Pomfrey just stuck you on the bed. She said you had to just 'sleep it out', but then you started screaming, and thrashing. We had to hold you down after you hit the table there." He grinned weakly at me. "As far as we can tell, you breaking your hand on the poor table was the only danger you were in. We couldn't wake you though; we just had to wait it out. Eventually, you fell quiet." Draco paused, inspecting my face. "She was tutting about your diet. It's pretty obvious what you eat." He gently prodded one of my ribs. "Or _don't_ eat."

I stuck my tongue out at him, grinning weakly. "If I eat anymore, I wouldn't survive the holidays."

He looked shocked. "They starve you as well?"

I nodded. "You'd expect _them_ to feed a girl living with them?"

He shook his head. "You have to spend the summer at our place. That'll have you eating well."

"Mmhmm. Better than at the Riddle manor." I said, without much energy, trying to remember everything that had happened tonight. Suddenly, I sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through my body.

"Where's Harry? And Ron and Hermione?" I asked, alarmed, and trying to keep my voice low. Draco moved slightly, so I could see the bed next to mine. In it was Harry, and the bed beyond him contained Ron, both of whom were sleeping. I looked back at Draco. "Hermione?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," he drawled. "She's fine. Relax."

Carefully I sunk back onto my pillows, pretty much exhausted.

"So, what happened?" He asked slowly. I gave him the story of how Professor Quirrel turned out to have the Dark Lord on the back of his head, how he was after the Philosophers Stone, and how he threatened Harry and me. I left out Harry's ability to dissolve Professor Quirrel with his hands though. He seemed impressed, but didn't say anything. I nudged him playfully.

"What?" I asked in mock amazement. "No 'Oh, it's a shame he didn't kill Harry'?" I teased. Draco looked at me with a blank expression. I knew that meant I had struck a nerve, but before I could open my mouth to apologize, he spoke.

"I'm not my father." He said, his voice quiet. "I don't know where I am in this. I don't want to be on You-Know-Who's side, I don't want to be like my father, but if that's what will keep me alive, that's where I'll be. I'm not saying I would be on Harry's side, given a choice between them, that would be too far fetched." He smiled slightly, and lightened the mood. "Not that I wouldn't mind Harry out of the picture for a while, not necessarily permanently, but just so we could have some decent amount of time together without him getting all protective of his darling sister. Another excuse to have you over for the summer."

I smiled back at him, and sank deeper into the pillows and blankets on my bed, attempting (and failing) to stifle a yawn. Draco leaned over me.

"Go to sleep, Amy." He whispered softly. "I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead again, taking my hand and holding it. I fell asleep with a smile playing across my lips, the feeling of his silvery eyes on me.


	16. Author Note

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a note, to tell you awesome people what's happening:**

**The next book in the series will be written as a completely different 'fic, called Remembered (to go with Forgotten). Please read it, I'm updating that one as well!**

**And for each different book, there will be a different 'fic, because otherwise it'll get wayy too long. ;)**

**Thanks to all my readers, favouriters, author-alerters and everyone like that, and a special thanks to my awesome awesome reviewers! I love all your comments, and without you guys, I probably would have stopped a while back.**

**Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
